Stranger's Kiss
by The Phoenix Keeper
Summary: "This New Year is going to be different. No more playing it on the safe-side or hiding away in my comfort zone. Pascal's right, I need to be more spontaneous and take a few risks every now and again. And I am going to start that New Year's resolution off by..." (The prequel of 'Chemical Reaction' & 'Insomnia')
1. Chapter 1

(For the purpose of this story Pascal will be a human teenaged girl. I also do not own Tangled.)

* * *

"Pascal I really don't know about this. I mean it's crazy and probably illegal. Is it illegal? It should be. I mean wouldn't this be like a form of harassment or something?" Rapunzel asked, attempting to be heard over the irritating rhythmic beat of Dubstep that engulfed the entire neon-inspired room.

"Rapunzel come on, the most impulsive thing you've done all year was finally agreeing to come to this party with me and that was only because I bribed you with my employee discount at the Hobby Hut."

"That's just because I've got a big art project coming up." She said defensively. "And it's the only store with the white shell paint I need and-"

"See that's the kind of sensible attitude that's got me worried about you. You need to start this New Year off with a bang! And what better way to do so then to walk straight up to a random- and not to mention _unbelievably_ gorgeous- stranger and lay one on him as the ball drops."

And with that being said, both of their gazes landed on the particularly handsome young gentleman on the other side of the room, laughing with a couple other guys, displaying a smile that could just make you melt at his feet. He was tall with broad shoulders and had brown hair that was long enough to slightly flop at the sides; but in an artful way Rapunzel supposed. _Oh what she wouldn't give to have her sketch book with her right now. _

"What if he's here with someone?

"Rapunzel you've been practically gawking at him for like an hour and a half now and not once in all that time has he left his little posse all _male_ companions. And besides what kind of committed boyfriend doesn't bring his girlfriend to a New Year's Eve party?"

"Still… I don't know. Oh God I've never done anything like this in my entire life! I mean how could I possibly-"

With a loud huff, Pascal dragged her best friend into a quieter corner and gave her shoulders a little shake. "Look no one's asking you to show up at his front door wearing nothing but a trench coat and a pair of Stilettos, okay? Just one kiss and then I promise we'll make a break for it." Taking a stance behind her, Pascal pointed her in the right direction, ready to give her a push. "C'mon you need this and what harm could it do? It's not like you'll ever actually see each other again.

Rapunzel knew she didn't have to do this. She could just turn around and tell Pascal once and for all that she wasn't up for another one of her hare-brained schemes and that would be the end of it. Or at least that's what good ol' predictable Rapunzel would do. And yet with a shy glance back at the handsome stranger, Pascal's voice rang true in her ears. That after tonight she may never even see him again, so what did she have to lose? "Yeah I guess you're right… Okay fine I'll do it.

"Atta girl." She said, giving Rapunzel that promised push.

_Alright_, she thought as she slowly sliced her way across the crowded room, too aware of her whiting knuckle and drum-rolling heartbeat. _Just walk up, kiss him, and run before he knows what hit him. I can… probably do this. No, stop self-doubting yourself. This New Year is going to be different. No more playing it on the safe-side or hiding away in my comfort zone. Pascal's right, I need to be more spontaneous and take a few risks every now and again. And I am going to start that New Year's resolution off by kissing me a total stranger… Oh wouldn't my parents be so proud._

**30… 29… 28**  
Taking a deep breath she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned instantly and flashed her with one of his knock-out smiles. Only this one was different. It was brighter… almost genuine. Like the kind of smile you get when you just know something good is about to happen.

**20… 19… 18**

"Hey there.  
She swallowed "Emm… hi.

**14… 13… 12**

"You okay?  
"No. I mean yes! I was just...

**9… 8… 7**

"Just what?  
"Just passing by to…um.

**4... 3... 2**

He gave the jittery blonde quizzical look. "Are you sure you're-

**1**

And for the first time in her adolescent life, Rapunzel Del Sol (renowned goody-two-shoes) threw caution to the wind and felt the exhilarating rush of spontaneity. Without so much as a second thought, as the clock struck twelve, she found her hands grasping the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to accommodate her short size and brought his lips right on top her own. It was abrupt, a little on the frantic side and completely breath-taking. And before she knew it, as soon as the initial shock was over, he was kissing her back! And I mean _really _kissing her back.

He shaped her to his full length as his hand stole under her sheer cardigan to clasp on to her waist, while the other cradled the back of her His movements were smooth and skilful; easing her out of her frantic state to a nice steady rhythm. But when she tried to copy his actions, she could feel him smile against her lips. This led her to worry slightly. Did that mean her efforts were amusing him or pleasing him? Probably the latter, considering the way he tilted her head a little to deepen their kiss, increasing the intensity to a whole new level.

The combined warmth and softness of his lips made her head spin and for what felt like forever, the world around them no longer existed. She found her hands beginning to wander on their own accord; releasing his collar, she gripped his taut shoulders before travelling up to feel the ruff stubbiness of his jaw, then finally raking her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. But when she heard him groan his appreciation the sound both thrilled and startled her, which apparently, was enough to give her that inconvenient cold splash of reality.

Breaking apart to catch her breath they gazed at each other, both stunned by the lightning bolt of passion that seared through them just seconds ago. Her pulse was thumping in her ears as she blinked away her dizziness. But as the haze lifted the world suddenly came back to them in full force. The harsh glow of the party lights passed over them while the rest of the room belted out, off key, the last verse of _'Auld Lang Syne'_ as fireworks banged and crackled from outside. And there she was, good little innocent Rapunzel, still in the tight embrace of a virtual stranger to whom she just shared a full out make-out session with.  
_Oh God did I really just do that? Who does that? I can't believe I did that! That was crazy. That was stupid and reckless and intense and wow his aftershave smells nice and-  
What the hell am I doing!?_

"Wow" He said in a breathy whisper. "That was…I mean… hey, what was your name ag-?

"Sorry but I gotta find my friend." She said urgently, breaking from his embrace desperately in need of some air.

"What? But wait… C'mon at least-

"Happy New Years!" She called out in a hasty departure, shuffling through the large throng of bodies once more, moving towards the green flare of Pascal's dyed hair.

Behind her she could hear him calling for her as he pushed his way past the other party-goers, quickly gaining on her.

"Hey Flynn, ol' buddy ol' pal!" Cheered out one of his companions from earlier before, slinging a limp arm over his shoulder while swashing around a red solo cup, averting him from his pursuit. "Who was d'hot blonde back there?  
"But more importantly" Interjected another one of his intoxicated friends, "Does she gotta sister?

Keeping her head down Rapunzel refused to look back as she made a beeline towards the door, with an elated Pascal in tow.  
As they swiftly fled the premises, Rapunzel drew in the cool night air as the thrill and excitement of tonight's events continued to course through her veins. She was trembling and her breathing more audible than usual, but it was not from the cold.

Lightly touching her fingertips to her lips, she smiled back in the direction of the place where a plain and simple girl, like herself, had a chance to feel -for the first time in her life- alive, beautiful and completely free.

_What was it that his friend called him again?_  
_ Was it Flynn?_

It was strange to think but for some reason unknown to her, that name just didn't seem to suit him.

* * *

I had so much fun writing Chemical Reaction and Insomnia that I thought I'd give you guys a prequel xXx

And hey if any of you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see in later chapters please leave me a review and I'll see what I can do… I did not mean for that to rhyme.

(Just keep in mind that I don't write anything higher a rated T).


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Rapunzel was back in school and life had reverted back to its usual normality (or at least that how it looked on the exterior). Since that night she tried her absolute best to forget about that guy by spending all her time cleaning, studying or working on that art project with her new white shell paints (the only perk to this little predicament), but it was all sadly to no avail.

Tried as she may, she just couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to New Years. Not that she regretted kissing him. On the contrary she enjoyed that part immensely.

No, her only regret was not having the courage to actually talk to him. To exchange a proper introduction and impress him with her exceptional conversational skills and wit; presuming she even held such a trait. He seemed like a nice guy too, not that she had any evidence to go by, it was just a feeling. But that could have been just the kiss talking.

Does being a good kisser qualify as a positive aspect to someone's personality?

I mean he _was_ undoubtedly skilled at it. And while Rapunzel may still be a novice at this whole 'public display of affection' business, she could still tell an experienced kisser when she… well, kisses one. A guy like that probably had ditsy girls throwing themselves at him on a daily basis.

She was strangely irritated by the mental image

She shook her head. This was ridiculous. Who cares what he does in his own time, it's not like she's ever going to see him again. She kissed him out of an act of impulsiveness and that was all. It meant nothing else! Not to him and especially not to her…

_Oh God what if he thinks I'm some kind of floozy who jumps random guys at parties?_

_… _Okay maybe to her a little.

She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't even noticed her chemistry teacher enter the room.

"Welcome back class. I trust we all had a very productive two week break and are all, I'm sure, very eager to uncover the many mysteries of stoichiometry."

The class all moaned a weary reply.

Sitting up straighter, Rapunzel brushed the incident from her mind once more and opened her textbook out in front of her, thankful for the distraction.

"Yes, well if you can manage to suppress all that enthusiasm please turn to page-" He was suddenly interrupted by Miss Anderson taping on the glass of the door.

"I apologize for the intrusion Mr. Grimms, I was just escorting our newest transfer student to his class. Mr. Rider this way please."

When the new kid entered the classroom, the first thing Rapunzel noticed was that his hands were stuffed deep within the pockets of his Rolling Stones hoodie.  
He was tall with brown hair that slightly flopped over his eyes and had a bit of facial hair under his lip. He was scruffy in the boyishly handsome way. But there was something else about him that caught Rapunzel's eye. Something familiar. You know it's kinda funny cause in this light he actually resembled…

_Oh no_.

_No, no, oh God, oh no, this isn't happening. Why? Why of all the chemistry classes, in all the high schools, in all Corona did my midnight kisser have to transfer into this one?!_

While Rapunzel ducked to hide behind her text book, the rest of the female population of the class gave their full appreciation to the fine specimen standing before them with excited whispers, suggestive gazes and girlish giggles.

_Oh God it couldn't possibly be him, could it?_

She peeked over her book and… yep, it was him. Same height, same broad shoulders, same brown hair that she knew for a fact was soft... the only real difference was that he wasn't smiling. His expression was actually quite passive as he greeted his new classmates with an offhanded nod.

"Well mister Rider, would you care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Grimms offered.

"Names Flynn… Flynn Rider…currently seventeen… Go stallions. " He added with a half-hearted fist pump, gesturing to Corona High's mascot.

"Anything else you wish to share?"

"Sorry, I don't do back stories."

"Yes, a man of many words I see, how refreshing." Grimms continued flatly, "Now why don't you find a seat for yourself while we get started here."

Rapunzel watched in pure dread as he scanned the room, ignoring all the flirtatious waves and gestures, until his eyes swept over her desk (unfortunately, Rapunzel's previous science partner, Jane, thought that the Christmas break would apparently be the perfect time for her to move back to England- inevitably leaving the space beside Rapunzel free) In a fright she ducks back behind her book again, clutching it tighter.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._

She looks up.

He was standing right in front of her. Staring at her. But it looked as if he regarded her more in scrutiny than recognition judging by how visibly creased his forehead was.

With their close proximity and his undivided gaze combined, Rapunzel's face irrepressibly erupted into a deep rosy hue, practically broadcasting what he suspected through bullhorn.  
And sure enough as he caught sight her tell-tale blush, it wasn't long before his perplexed expression slowly morphed into a smug, full-toothed grin that just screamed _'Gotcha'_.

* * *

So same as usual, if you got any suggestions or just like the story, feel free to leave a review. xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**(Still don't own Tangled)**

"Don't you think an escort three doors down a hallway is a tad excessive?" Flynn muttered to the severe looking middle-aged woman walking beside him all prim and proper with her no-nonsense bun, muted attire and thick red rimmed bifocals attached to a gold thin chain around her neck.

"Just following Principal Walter's orders." She stated austerely.

Rolling his eyes, Flynn made no attempt to mask his annoyance at the aspect that they had actually assigned him a babysitter. Although right now it felt more like a jail warden leading her prisoner off to his cell. He guessed someone from Briarwood must have spilled the beans about his nasty habit of ditching classes- a habit that that swiftly escalated to an addiction.  
In fact to this day Flynn still didn't know the name of his Spanish teacher. Or what he, or even she, looked like.

He just got bored too easily and would usually leave in search of something actually worth his time and interest. After all, wasn't education better gained by experience rather than chocking down trivial information from a dusty textbook? Never to be used again.

Well unfortunately Briarwood High were, safe to say, less than enthused about this philosophy and was what ultimately landed him here- to Corona High.

When they arrived at the last door, Ms. Anderson tapped on the glass three times before letting herself in. "I apologize for the intrusion Mr. Grimm, I was just escorting our newest student to his class." She turned back at Flynn and gestured him to come inside. "Mr. Rider this way please."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets of his hoodie as he ambled through the doorway; receiving a _very_ warm welcoming by his fellow classmates (or at least by the female ratio anyway). Over the years, Flynn had become very accustomed to feeling like a prized bull at auction, and apparently those who could bat their eyelashes the fastest or smile the most alluringly were declared the highest bidder and so expected the privilege of having him slump down next to her for the remaining 35 minutes of class.

He gave them an offhanded nod.

If this was any other day he'd have no problem cranking up his signature Flynn Rider charm by now, just a wink here a smoulder there and they'd all be nothing more than a swooning puddle in a matter of seconds, but alas his heart just wasn't in it today.  
In fact, his heart hadn't been in much of anything for a little over a week now. Since New Year's.

Since meeting_ her_.

Looking back he recalled his mystery blonde with both pleasure and perplexity. When he first noticed her she was standing on the other side of the room of the club, bobbing her head along to the music with the pink and blue neon lights illuminating her long blond hair. He could tell how out-of-place she must of felt in that modest purple knee-length dress and cardigan, looking about as comfortable as if someone just offered to stick needles in her eyes.

And God those eyes! Now normally when Flynn noticed a girl, it's not exactly her_ facial_ features he would initially pick up on, but somehow it were those wide and innocent, vivid green eyes that immediately caught his attention. It still sounded completely absurd to him, and not to mention incredibly corny, but he just couldn't shake this weird unsettling need to go over to her and ease her evident discomfort. Almost like he wanted to protect her for some strange reason unknown to him.

And he would have gone up to her sooner if he hadn't of been with some of his old buddies from Briarwood. When they were sober he'd admit that they could actually pass for half-way decent company but when they're as hammered as they were that night they tended to get a tad overly-amorous towards the opposite sex.  
Not that Flynn was exactly renowned for his chivalrous traits himself, but that didn't mean he was about to subject the poor girl to be the main focus of four handsy drunks with slap-worthy pickup lines.

So he decided to keep his distance from her until he could figure out a way to subtly ditch his tipsy companions. But never- and I mean _Never_\- in his wildest dreams did he ever expect the following to happen; that it would be _her _comingup to _him,_ and with a face that looked as if she was about to march in to battle.

For the first twenty seconds or so, she was everything he expected she'd be; awkward and little ditzy but her approach was so refreshing compared to all the drunken floozies he had to put up with for most of the night that he couldn't help but encourage her with a amiable smile (well that and because he couldn't help but notice how even more attractive she was up close).

And then that kiss… That kiss just came out of nowhere. One minute she's trying to form a functional sentence and the next her lips were sealed over his own. He was pleasantly surprised by the lack of alcohol on her breath, indicating that whatever she was doing, she was doing so with a sober mind and not because of some mindless drunken whim. Then when the initial surprise of her actions had subsided, Flynn decided to waste no time. When life gives you an opportunity like this_ You Do Not _stop to ask questions.

He must have replayed that kiss a thousand times in his head. It was defiantly, hands down, the best New Year's he's had in very a long time and he supposed that they were better off parting the way they did. Keeping the mystery and all that. But he just couldn't shake the tinge of regret that would creep into back of his mind every now and again. Regret that he didn't hold on as she was letting go, leaving him without so much as name to go by.

"Well mister Rider, would you care to introduce yourself?" The teacher, Mr. Grimms, offered. Pulling him back to present day reality. Flynn sighed.

"Names Flynn… Flynn Rider…currently seventeen… Go stallions. " He added with a half-hearted fist pump, gesturing to Corona High's mascot.

"Yes, a man of many words I see, how refreshing." Grimm continued flatly, "Now why don't you find a seat for yourself while we get started here."

Ignoring all the flirtatious waves and gestures, he scanned the room for the first vacant seat he could find. His eyes eventually swept over a desk two rows down by the window, a prime spot he decided, and it just so happened to have a free chair. But was next to some chick who seemed to be clutching a textbook right up to her face. And rather tightly at that, he thought, noticing her white knuckles.

Maybe she was shy?

But then, like a little mouse coming out of hiding, she peeked over her book and peered up at him with big familiar bright green eyes.

Stepping closer he cocked his head slightly as he stared down at her. His forehead visibly creased.

It couldn't be. It was impossible. The chances of running into her on the street were already slim to none- But to be placed in the _same_ school?! That has got to be too good to be true.  
But deep down, beyond the cynicism, Flynn felt the warm flicker of hope and excitement starting to ignite within his chest. _Same eyes. Same long blond hair (however neatly tied back into a braid). And- Hell, was that even the same cardigan!? _

She then sunk her own ship by the way she was staring back at him. There was clear look of embarrassment in her eyes, even a little guilt. Almost as if he held her darkest secret and was threatening to broadcast it to anyone who would listen.

At that moment, all doubts fled from his mind and left behind a satisfied, full-toothed grin in triumph.

"Mr Rider, when I expressed that you should find a seat I also intended for you to sit in it as well." Mr. Grimms said, leaning with two hands on his desk, wondering at the newcomer's behaviour (As was the rest of the disappointed female population of the class.)

"Don't mind if I do." Flynn said with more mirth in his voice, still not once taking his eyes off hers. His infuriating smirk only grew as he strolled around the desk to occupy the seat next to his new science partner.

_This, _he thought,_ is going to be a very interesting year._

**(A/N)** There you have it a Flynn's POV.

So what did y'all think? If anyone has any thoughts on what they would like to see in the next chapter I'm open for suggestions.

And thanks to all who liked and reviewed my last two chapters, they were a huge encouragement


	4. Chapter 4

Staring intensely into her textbook, Rapunzel made an extraordinary effort to ignore the drum-rolling thumps of her heart, pounding furiously within her ribcage.  
_Oh God, why is it that the one time in my whole life I decide to do something remotely outrageous fate decides to step in and bite me in the butt? I mean come on, what were the chances that out of all the guys in that entire club I just so happen to have a make out session with the one who would, not only transfer to my school, but become my new science partner?!_

Slouching further down, she absolutely refused to be the one to make the inevitable first offense.  
And why should she anyway? After all, wasn't _she_ the one who approached him first? So really, doesn't social protocol dictate that the guy make the next move?  
Not that she really expected him to make any such _moves_ right there in the middle of a chemistry class.

However with that being said, images of New Years immediately flashed in her mind and it was all she could do to suppress a groan in utter mortification.

Or maybe it was yearning.

It was, after all, one hell of a kiss.

_I wonder if it would be just as good second time round… or maybe even better now that now that I think I've got that tongue thing down._

_Wait, did that come from me? Oh God the images… _

_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!_

Shaking the indecent pictures out of her head like an etch-a-sketch, Rapunzel vowed to just get on with her studies and pay absolutely no heed to the handsome not-so-stranger beside her.

She lasted for about three seconds before she gave into temptation, discretely catching sight of him at the corner of her eye. He was sitting- or more like lounging- back in his seat- examining over what appeared to be a class schedule.

Huh, it would appear Rapunzel wasn't the only one who could play 'Silent treatment'.

No teasing remarks, no knowing glances, not even the slightest indication that last week actually happened and she wasn't crazy?

_Why can't he just get on with it already? _The anticipation alone was already enough to drive her to the edge of insanity.  
_Maybe he's being merciful and pretending the whole New Year's Eve incident never happened... Or maybe the kiss just wasn't as big of a deal to him and all this anxiety is all for nothing._

The latter thought oddly left her more disappointed than hopeful.

It wasn't until Mr. Grimms began droning on about the mass of reactants that her new partner started to sketch 3D squares and other random doodles on the corners of his schedule.

Biting her lip, Rapunzel couldn't resist but take advantage of his distraction and so used the opportunity to _discreetly_ gain a better facial observation-  
And be still her heart, he was even _more_ attractive during the day then she thought possible. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than from what she remembered from the club, wavier too. It was the kind of hair that her fingers just itched to run through… again. She fisted her hands on her lap, urging herself not to give into such a compulsion.

And then there was his nose which was actually quite lovely (for a nose anyway). Not hooked or crooked in anyway but nice and straight with a slightly up-turned curve at the end which brought her line of vision down towards his mouth and those sinful lips which she had a hard time pulling her eyes from. Probably because she had a first-hand experience on what those lips were capable of. Not that she had that much experience in that kind of department, but before him the best she's ever gotten were short, wet and kinda sloppy. His kind were the ones that could make a girl's stomach flip, toes curl and cheeks flush.

And then there was the little tuft of hair on his chin. _What was it called again? _She wondered_. A goatee or something like that?_ Well whatever it was she kinda liked it. She thought it gave him an air of maturity- something of which the other boys in her class severely lacked.

All-in-all she concluded that his side profile was quite impeccable.

"Doesn't that sound like fun Miss Del Sol?" Mr. Grimms interjected, his booming voice pulling her back to the reality of first period chemistry.

"I… I beg your pardon?" She stammered.

"The homework assignment. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Emm… yes." She answered slowly, cautiously. "I suppose it does?"

"More fun than staring at Mr. Rider's chin?"

Embarrassment. Humiliation. Complete and utter mortification; not one of these nouns were accurate enough to diagnose the cause of why she felt like her face was set on fire.

"I… I'm-

"Just be sure to pay attention to the board Miss Del Sol."

Completely slack-jawed, she could do nothing but nod mutely as the rest of the room erupted in a fit of muffled giggles and whispers.

But nothing could compare to, hands down, the smuggest smirk she had ever encountered right beside her.

The jerk actually had the nerve to find her supreme awkwardness amusing.

With a silent whimper, she slid back behind the safety of her textbook with her elbow propped up on the desk for good measure- acting as a barrier in attempt to prevent any further interactions between them.

_I wonder if I can get away with this position for the rest of the year._

Unfortunately the action proved to be futile since it wasn't five seconds before she felt the end of a pencil poke her arm.

Rapunzel stiffened in her protective stance as she could only imagine what he had to say to her. When he gently poked for entrance again, she stubbornly remained unresponsive.

_Jeez, take the hint!_

When the poking finally ceased, she heard an audible sigh from his side of the desk followed by light rhythmic tapping of the pencil on the table. When he abruptly stopped she peeked over her shoulder just in time to see an alarmingly impish smile adorn his face as he signalled for Mr Grimms.

"You have a question Mr Rider?" Grimms asked.

"Eh no, sorry but I think I may have misplaced my textbook."

Clearly unimpressed with the statement, Grimms eyed him down from behind his glasses. "Well seeing as it is your first day I suppose I could overlook it," he huffed. "But I suggest that you to be more responsible in the future when taking my class. Now Miss DelSol if you would be so kind…"

With an irritatingly triumphant grin, he leaned in as closely as he could manage while Rapunzel reluctantly placed her textbook between them to share. That was a pretty clever move, but it still didn't stop her from avoiding eye contact.

"Miss Del Sol, huh?" He whispered in her ear.

"Shh pay attention." She desperately tried to ignore the stupid tingly sensation she got when he increased their proximity and pressed his arm against her own, inadvertently giving her a rather splendid impression of his bicep which, even with that treacherous hoodie, she could still feel how solid and toned his arms were.

She bit back a sigh. _Deep breaths Punz. Deep breaths._

"So Miss Del Sol... Does that by any chance come with a fist name?" He asked, as his hushed baritone voice ignited chills where his breath touched the area of skin just below her ear on her exposed neck.

Exhaling, she bracing herself for the inevitable. "Rapunzel."

He blinked. It was the usual response.

"Rapunzel? As in, 'Let down your gold hair'?"

"Was there more than one." She responded dryly.

He let out a small breathy chuckle "Yeah right. Honesty, I would have pegged you for Cinderella. But seriously, how about this time you tell me your actual-"

She promptly turned to the front cover of her textbook and pointed to the stamp that read her _full name_:

**Rapunzel Del Sol, Corona High**

"Well I'll be damned. Can honestly say was not expecting that." When Rapunzel finally glanced up at him she found his bright brown eyes holding her gaze as he considered her attentively.

"Rapunzel Del Sol," he said her name slowly, as if the words were tangible and he was testing out the feel of it on his tongue. "My how exotic."

"Exotic?" She quietly scoffed. She already knew her name bizarre, he still didn't have to tease her about it. "That's an interesting synonym for weird."

"Well aren't all beautiful things in some degree unique?"

She immediately began to formulate a snippy comeback, the way she usually did whenever the subject of her name was broached. But something about his sincerity stopped her, and for some reason unknown to herself, she merely averted her eyes and blushed. "Could we please pay attention to the lesson now?"

"Aw, but you're far more interesting. Especially when you blush like that." He pointed to her divulging blood tinted cheeks and chuckled as she touched her palms to the accusing area. "So where did you run off to the other night?"

Stunned by his abrupt forthrightness, her already ridiculously big eyes widen at the change of subject- And especially to _that_ topic.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I _seriously_ wanna know where you ran off too. Call me a paranoid but when a girl runs for the hill after a kiss like that I find it a little disconcerting. You, em… had a boyfriend you needed to get back to or something?"

Well _that_ was something she wasn't expecting. Cocking her head slightly, Rapunzel considered his question as he had just asked her if she preferred bathing in orange juice or apple. "Why would I ki-…err, do _that_ if I had a boyfriend?"

"Well it's not exactly an unheard-of possibility." He said through a rueful smile.

That's it, she had to set him straight once and for all. Calculation her words carefully, she took a breath and averted her eyes back down to the desk, keeping her focus on a heart incised on the wooden surface that read: "K.J LUVS E.S"

"Look, despite the impression that I've clearly given you the other night, I can assure you I'm really not the type of girl who goes around kissing strange men at parties. In fact I make it a habit not to kiss any strange men period. It's just that my friend Pascal kept ranting on that I never do anything crazy or impulsive and well, there was also the factor that I assumed that I would never actually see again- not that that puts me in any better light... so um... look do you think we could just put that whole crazy incident behind us, you know. Just start over and forget it ever happened?"

Peeking up she saw that he was considering her request with a creased forehead and a somewhat sympathetic expression. Then finally, he nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"But no."

"Bu- wait what? What do you mean no?"

"Well I don't know about you but I got New Year's pretty much locked in," he tapped to his temple, "Pretty much impossible to erase."

"But couldn't you at least-"

"I mean how could I simply forget? Especially when you're clearly still into me."

God lord, if Rapunzel's eyes got any wider they'd probably fall out of her head. But seriously, let's back the damn truck up for a moment.

"WHAT!? I'm sorry but did you just completely blank out on the part where I asked you- "

"Ms Del Sol, is my lecture interrupting your crucial discussion?"

_Oops, I guess that came out louder then intended._

"I…we were just… Sorry sir," she answered back, simmering her voice back down to a more respectful manner.

"Yes well, if there is another disturbance from this side of the room again I may start to get rather generous with the detection slips. Just because it's the first day back does not mean my tolerance for frivolous behaviour has in any way subsided."

Rapunzel turned another shade of red, but this time she was far from bashful. Seventeen years she's lasted without so much as a demerit and only 5 minutes of sitting next to guy and she was already on the brink of frigging detention.

_What if that went on my permanent record!_ The goody-two-shoes inside her wailed.

Suddenly a small, jagged piece of paper slid across to her side of the desk right up to her fingertips. She glanced at its sender with a well-deserved daggering glare, to which he promptly responded with a teasing wink and reverting back to his lounging position, only this time with a distant air of insufferable self-satisfaction.

She should just ignore it.

Or better yet, she should rip it up into tiny pieces of confetti and through it back in his stupid, smug face.

She should _not_ give into her infernal curiosity and unfold that piece of paper.

…Maybe just a peek?

**"Dear... Repunzzel?  
****That doesn't look right**

**Hey Blondie,  
Yeah I know my spelling sucks.  
Anyway, meet me by the quad at lunch if you wanna continue our 'crucial discussion' " **

Amused yet a little thrown off, Rapunzel shook her head. There was only one thing to say to that.

_**(A.N)**_ Oh, the suspense!

Hey people, hope you didn't think that I'd forgotten about this old fic. Despite my absence, I assure you that I'll be sticking with this till the end.

And hey just for fun, can anyone guess who "K.J and E.S" are?

*This should be easy for those _Once Upon A Time _lovers!*

As always reviews are not only welcome but encouraged :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright… almost there… I got this."

Taking her last step off the staircase Rapunzel exhaled in exaggerated relief as she hauled her hefty load down the narrow hallway and shoved her way through the swinging doors of the gym.

Three floors.

That's how far the art room was from the gym.

And when you're carrying two full cans of paint (which must have weighed at least a thousand pounds each) it might as well have been a trek down from Everest.

Unceremoniously, she dropped the cans to the floor before shaking out her poor abused hands and examined the angry red stripe on her palms from the absurdly thin handles.

The gym had recently undergone some minor renovations and Principal Walters apparently thought it'd be a _simply marvellous_ idea if the art students banded together to paint murals all over the walls that best represented their 'school pride'.

Now usually the students would work on their murals during their art classes, or if they had some free time (and perhaps wanted to avoid the attention of the world's most insufferable lab partner) then during lunch also worked just as fine.

After locating some canvas tarp from the supply closet, Rapunzel laid it directly under her assigned area. She then popped open the paint cans and quickly got to work with the paint roller.

Breathing in the sweet smell of freshly opened paint as if it were her oxygen she finally felt herself unwind from the day's calamities. Most people hated the smell of paint but to Rapunzel it was a comfort. It brought her back to her safe place.

It was hard to put into words but there was just something oddly therapeutic about the wet spongy sound that the roller made while she smoothly ran it up and down the wall. Adding life and colour to something that was once plain and barren. It was so relaxing. She could already feel the weight of her day slowly but surely melt off her shoulders.

"Oh my God, Punz, you are not going believe who I saw in Spanish today!" Pascal all but shrilled as she burst through the doors like a bat out of hell. "Okay now don't freak out but… Oh who am I kidding, of course you'll freak out. Hell even I'm freaking out!"

Well goodbye calm. Hello storm.

Reluctantly, Rapunzel let out a small groan as she set aside her roller and turned to her intruding best friend, doing all she could not to glower.

"So anyway back to the beginning- Okay, I was in Spanish today and Mr. Rodriguez, oh sorry I mean _senior Rodriguez_. Jeez he's so lame, we all know he's from Jersey- Sorry, anyway he was droning on and on about irregular verbs, or pronouns or… Oh my God who even cares because right at that moment who should come traipsing in but, now hold on to your hats folks cause I swear to God I almost fell of my seat when I saw-"

"Does this by any chance have anything to do with the fact that the guy I was with at New Year's now goes to our school?" Rapunzel asked nonchalantly, placing the lid back on the paint can, rightfully sensing she probably wouldn't have time to finish the backdrop of her piece during the remainder of her lunch break.

Pascal stared.

Actually, it was more like a soul-crushing gape.

And then finally… bam!

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You already knew! How? Since when? Oh my God, this is huge! Did you talk to him? Did you kiss him again? Where the hell was I when all this was happening? See Punz this is why we have cell phones, for emergencies just. Like. This!"

Jeez, if Pascal's words were water then Rapunzel just broke the flood gates. Yet with all of her questions and overly theatrical hand gestures, Rapunzel couldn't focus on anything other than that one little query that seriously needed reckoning with.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Pascal what on earth would make you think I would ki- I mean, do that with him again?"

"I don't know", she shrugged. "Just judging by recent events it just seemed like you guy's thing."

"We do not have a thing!" Rapunzel clarified, blushing something fierce. "In fact we don't have anything together… well besides chemistry," she trailed off.

"Nice of you to finally admit it."

"I meant the class!" she almost sounded affronted. "That's how I found out about him. He's actually my… he's my new lab partner if you must know." Rapunzel huffed, haphazardly tiding away the rollers and tarp, with no absolutely help from Pascal, who apparently was too busy reeling over that delightful nugget of information.

"Oh my God I cannot believe this!" Good grief she was actually fangirling. Rapunzel just experienced what would now and forever been known as the most humiliating moment of her adolescent life and Pascal was doing nothing but treating it as if she was just getting to the best part of one of her chick-lit novels.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the reality show that is my life." She abruptly turned back to face her meddling friend. "This is all your fault! I only did it because you said I'd never actually see him again."

Yeah, Rapunzel may have been riled up but even she knew that was pretty weak. But before she could at least try and retract her accusation Pascal's 'girl please' eyebrows shot straight up.

Too late.

"Oh no, you are not playing the blame game with me_. You_ only did what _you_ did because _you_ wanted to. I did nothing but give _you_ the encouragement that I believe _YOU_ asked for."

Unfortunately true, and it didn't help how she emphasized each 'you' be poking her shoulder. "Alright, I get your point" Rapunzel lightly swatted her hand away. "But in my defense-"

"You know some people would actually call this fate." Pascal remarked pointedly.

Rapunzel scoffed. Fate? Somehow she highly doubted that the universe didn't have anything better to do than interfere with her pitiful excuse of a love-life. "Pascal you're being ridic-"

"No wait just think about it. Of all the nightclubs, in all the city, in all Corona, you just so happen to make out with your would-be lab partner! Come on, what part of this doesn't scream fate to you?"

"Okay I'm gunna stop you there before this becomes a poor rendition of Casablanca." She said, putting the paint in the supply closet for when she returned after school to continue on her work. Hopefully she have at least the outline done.

"Well you know what Punz? That's the reality of it, so you're just going to have to learn to deal with it. Better yet enjoy it. Do you realize how many girls would kill to be in your shoes right now?"

Rapunzel gave Pascal a sideward glare before giving out a defeated sigh as she reached for her backpack and fished out the damned piece of paper. "Well, you can call off mass-homicide, because it looks like my shoes will be back on the market real soon."

Pascal scrunched her eyebrows, glancing down at the note. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, he wrote me this." She handed over Flynn's note from earlier while simultaneously wondering why she even kept it.

Rapunzel watched as Pascal read the note. Then re-read it. Probably wondering what the big deal was. "Well in all fairness your name isn't exactly the easiest of-"

"No", Rapunzel pointed to the last sentence, "the part where he asked me to meet him."

"Oh, yeah… "Her brown eyes went incredulously wide and looked at Rapunzel as if she committed a crime. "So wait, did you… You seriously blew him off for an art project?"

"Yes. I mean no! I… I did go. Or at least I tried." Damn it she was getting all flustered again. Seriously, what was it with this guy that always got her so tongue-tied?

Oh God, wrong choice of words.

Honestly, it's like she downloaded a virus; whenever she thinks about Flynn, no matter how innocent the thought was, all these other images come popping up (and let's just say that most of them are by no means innocent).

"So what stopped you?" Pascal asked, pulling Rapunzel back to the current situation at hand.

"Nothing happened," she mumbled, "… he was just… he wasn't really… He wasn't alone, Okay!"

"He wasn't alone?" Pascal echoed, her eyebrows drew together again, obviously trying to make sense of her friend's words.

"No, in fact he was quite the opposite of alone!" She hastily zipped up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, her annoyance visibly rising. "In fact it appeared I wasn't the only one he invited for a little get-together in the quad.

God She felt like such an idiot. "When I finally worked up the nerve to go meet him I could barely even get to him let alone talk to him. Honestly, those women had absolutely no sense of personal space. You should have seen them, draped on his shoulder, playing with his hair, offering private tours of the school- And by the way, what is so special about the taxidermy section of the library? I mean is stuffing dead animals some sort of new aphrodisiac I'm unaware of?"

"Oh they'd be stuffing something alright…" Pascal muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! So anyway," Pascal composed herself, "you saw him surrounded by other girls and just left?"

"It's not just that. I just didn't want to set myself up for a fall. I mean let's face it, guys like Flynn don't stick around with girls like me. Our whole situation is nothing but a foregone conclusion. I mean sure he's paying attention to me now, but what about when this whole New Year's fiasco eventually blows over and he realizes what a unspectacular, predictable bore I am? He'll lose interest and move on to just about any member of his all too eager fan club."

"So that's it? You're just going assume he doesn't want you and give up, just like that?"

Rapunzel sighed as she crossed her arms in a defensive stance while her eyes drifted to the far corner of the gym, "I'm just trying to be realistic."

"No you're successfully being a chicken. Come on Rapunzel, you said so yourself! This year was supposed to be different. No more hiding away in your comfort zone when life gets a little complicated. Take risks. Be spontaneous. Remember any of that?"

Yeah she remembered. She remembered how it felt the night she kissed him. She remembered how she felt when he gave her that note. But then she remembered seeing him surrounded by all those girls and knew in an instant that they were more in his league than she could ever hope to be. She was even willing to go so far as to bet everything she owned that he didn't even notice she wasn't there. It was better that she detach herself from him while she still could. Before she gave into the hare-brained notion that he could possibly be something more to her than a stupid crush.

"Sorry Pascal," and she meant it. "Maybe I'll follow my resolution next year."

"But-"

"Let's just drop it, we're going to be last for history." On that note the conversation was terminated as Rapunzel briskly made her way out the door, with Pascal following slowly in tow.

However, when they finally got to the classroom Rapunzel found that Pascal was no longer beside her. She turned back to see what was causing her friend to lag behind and caught her staring out the window out onto the courtyard.

"Aren't you coming?" Rapunzel asked, pulling Pascal from her intense gaze.

"Huh?" She looked up, "Oh yeah, um… you go ahead I just need to grab something from my locker."

And with that Pascal dashed back down the stairs…

To the opposite direction of her locker.

**A.N Hey guys! so yeah I'm still writing the story. Trust me I haven't forget about it just busy with college. This was actually suppose to be the final chapter but then I thought- "Screw it", so now I've made it into two parts. I have no idea when the last chapter will be out, but I'm certain it'll be a lot sooner that before.**

**As always, reviews are not only accepted but encouraged ;)**

**(P.S I don't own Tangled)**


End file.
